Unova region
by storm-lighting-wolf-starlight
Summary: Ash will be smarter, train to use aura, have hobbies, & bring some of his old Pokemon with him. He we be start the unova region and he will met N.
1. Chapter 1

_**Unova region**_

**(flash Back)** _"poke speech" _"speak" [ dreams]

"Look at this new region pikachu I can't wait to start training!" Pikachu riding on ash shoulder. "pik pikachu chu" _I can't what neither which Pokémon you brought ash?"_ "I have pidgetto, Shiny spearow, Salamence, togekiss, shiny rufflet, poochyena, Shiny deino, scizor, primeape, gible, shiny growlithe, shiny ponyta, bayleef, shiny roselia, donphan & gliscor." "Chu Pika Pika Pikachu" _" That a really good team ash how many more be for the get sent to professor Juniper." _ more spots open be for they get sent to Professor Juniper."pikachu Pika Chu Pika"_" SO let look at the map and get to the gym and do so training while where at it. I'm sad that I have to start from the begin. So five move like from the start." _"Yea volt tackle, quick attack, iron tail, thunderbolt, and thunder do you say." Pika Chu Pikachu Pika Chu Pika" _"Yea that sound really good how about thunder arrow, thunder, thunder flash, thunder gun, & thunder blast." _ We will use those attacks only if we have walking to professor Juniper to get register for league. There a unspoken rule about thunder arrow thunder, thunder flash,thunder gun & thunder blast. These attacks where really powerful and they only use them in life and death solution, save the world from bad guys & stopping rampaging Pokémon from entering a town or city. Flash Back (**Ash was walking home and some grunts of team galactic attack ash and pikchu. Pikachu had to use thunder arrow to knock out there Pokémon be for they could be trapped. Let say all of there pokemon where knock out in seconds.) **Soon they enter professor Juniper lab and the register for the league. "Ash here your new pokedex and be careful out there will you please take this two eggs with you" Professor Juinper says. " Thank you professor for my pokedex I will take really good care of this eggs." Ash say. Now ash is walking out of the lab with pikachu riding on his shoulder. Ash is waving go bey to the professor.

**(ash walking to the airport then he here cry for help. He rushes in and jumps in front of some baby shiny Pokémon. His back has small cuts all a cross of it. The little baby Pokémon passed out. Ash taps six poke balls for each** **one.) **It getting dark so I set up camp a bottle feed the baby pokemon and pet them until they fall asleep. they I hit the hay. [ I'm run home to reach my Dad and I see him bleeding on the ground. I run to my dad. His breath is really shallow then his eye crack up a little bit and he whispers to me My lovely son keep grown strong and never for get me and here my braclet and necklace. take care of your mom and here a key to three of my trunk open them when your 17 teen. My special son. Then I walk home to tell my mom that Tyler my dad is dead.] Then ash spring up and is sweating and breathing really hard. **(when I open the trunk it had my dad's gems and books about aura, legans and mythes. there a necklace that when I put it on it start to glow. It said it the other part will only glow when my true soul mate meets me. After that the ten other will glow when I have true friend. There little stickers that my dad and me made for poke balls. There a junrnle, photo albums, dairy, & stuff to build a computer and my own poke dex.) **Then I notes it morning and I wake pikachu up we eat then set on traveling to the next city and to get a gmy badge.

_I Say ash is 17 in this regain because of each of the league he league in some should have take two years. Ash will be traveling with iris I Only for five city then she will leave. Ash will be smarter in this league and he will take some of his other Pokémon with him. He will be able to care 60 Pokémon with him at a time but he will only take 28 Pokémon with him. His 32 Pokémon will be at professor Juniper train with partners that ash sighs them to. Ash will be training with his Pokémon. I will list the moves that they use in a nother chapter. Ash will have hobbies to do not just train all of the time. _

_Ash will be able to talk with all of the Pokémon._

_He will be training to use his aura._

_Ash traveling mates you chouse_

_Riley_

_Will_

_Lance_

_Steven _

_Nando_

_Barry_

_Trip_

_Reggie_

_Tracey_

_or I can put sir Aaron in if you want me to._

_Just email me who you want to travel with the top five will be traveling with ash and N will be traveling with ash I do not Know in what chapter he will star traveling with ash but when he does he will not leave the group._

_Legendary Pokémon will be joining ash in later chapters Email me the one you want. Thanks!_

_And please be nice to me this if my first fanfiction story ever. _

_Read & Review_


	2. Chapter 2

**(flash Back) **_"poke speech" _"speak" [ dreams] _**'thought' **_aura commotion (* telepathic*)

_**(I'm walking though the woods I saw a shiny Riolu that was injured. Then I hear her aura calling out to me. **_**Hello thanks for helping me out here I was abandon by my trainer she didn't think I was cute at all. My name is gem whats your name. "****Hi Gem my names is Ash and this is Pikachu. I'm sorry about your trainer abandon. People like that make me really mad and do you want to travel with me." ****That would be really great thanks for offering that but what about my trainer.**** "When we meet your trainer we will battle her. Hey what your trains name and don't call me master." ****Her names is rose and I would love to show her how strong I am. I wont call you master just ash. ****"Welcome to the family Gem.")** Where are walking though the woods and come across a clearing their where a Salamence, Togekiss, Poochyena, and Scizor Shiny Cubone, Purrloin, Zorua, shiny Seviper, Gyarados, Shiny Kabutops, Shiny Aerodactyl, Shiny Dratini, Shiny Spinarak, Mareep, Gallade, Shiny Manetric, Shiny Beldum, Shiny Zangoose, Spiritomb, Blitzle, Petilil, Shiny Axew, Mienfoo Houndour (Pack leader he befriended), Riolu (the one he saves from Hunter J), Absol Flygon from Jirachi movie Lapras & Lavitar . Their was Zekrom, Raikou, Rayquaza, Suicune, & Mewtwo. "What going on here. Hello Mewtwo, Suicune, Raikou, Zekrom, & Rayquaza How are you doing. (* Hello ash we are doing find and all of use are join your team. Zekrom here wants to join and he has heard are tell about you help or save us.*) Ash then took each poke ball and tap them on each.  
**Ash pokemon he has.**

Pikachu-

Bulbasaur- vine whip, leaf storm, energy ball, gia drain, grass knot, super power, solar beam &

magical leaf.

Charizard- Blast burn, fire ball, infron, draco meter, dragon pules, steel wing, over heat, fire wall & scmec toss.

Squirtle- hydro pump, water gun, rain dance, water tail, tilde wave & mist

Butterfree- silver wing, string shot, confuse ray, tackle & gust

Pidgeotto- return, gust, twister, brave bird, airl ace, steel wing & close combat

Shiny Spearow- (silver & red) gust, glare, peck & airl ace

Mankey- high kick, mega punch, upper sky cut, side kick, roll out kick, & fire punch

shiny Growlithe- (brown, silver & red) fire blast, ember, bite, flare charge & fire fang

shiny Ponyta- (blackish blue fire cream color body) lighting bolt, fire blast, flare charge, lighting charge, ember & blast burn

Muk- Tackle, slug bomb & poison gas

Kingler- bubble beam, water gun, surf, pinch, arm hammer, & metal claw hammer.

Lapras- ice beam, water gun, blizzard, ice wind & hyper beam

Bayleef- solar beam, leaf storm, vine whip, & slam

Quilava- flame through, eruption, bite, slam, ember & fire blast

shiny Noctowl- gust, airl ace, confuse ray, twister & pay back

Houndoom- dark pulse, flame through, ember, dark cry, shadow slash & slam

Donphan- roll out, slam & tusk charge

Sceptile- leaf blade, vine whip, leaf storm & grass knot

Swellow- airl ace, gust, thunder armor & return

Gallade- leaf blade, physical, leaf storm, slam & grass knot

Flygon- iron tail, gust, dragon pulse, twister & airl ace

Zangoose- slash, dark ball, thunder punch & dig

Glalie- ice beam, snowy wind, tackle & ice shard

Staraptor- gust, airl ace, brave bird, close combat & peck

Gliscor- metal claw, steel wing, gust & claw hammer

Zorua- flame tougher, ember, dark pulse & illusion

Rufflet- gust, peck & airl ace

shiny Deino- (sliver and red) bite, flare blast, dark pulse & dark claw

Larvesta- flare blast, string shot & ember

Togekiss- gust, mega dome, steel wing, twister & payback

Salamence- flare blast, draco meter, dragon pules, ember & steel wing

Shiny roselia- one rose golden the other rose sliver

Shiny ninetales- blue tail tips, black body

Heracross- mega horn, close combat, mega punch & string shot

Pidove- gust, attract, peck & airl ace

**This pokemon will join ash later,**

Eevee

Pichu

Sneasel

Luxray

Larvitar

Joltik

shiny poochyena- golden and sliver

Mew

Latias

Meloetta-

Keldeo

Victini

Giratina


End file.
